


人间千相（超级制霸）

by mitaozaixian



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	人间千相（超级制霸）

人间千相（农橘/R16）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*R16慎入*

————

//、一条鱼//

如果林彦俊是一条鱼，那么他也是一条鱼。

陈立农站在原地看着林彦俊在忘我表演，显得有些手足无措起来。

他是他的同伴，可能是热带鱼，也有可能是淡水鱼，反正对方并没有明确的说明种类，只说是‘鱼’，一条在水里的‘鱼’。

其实林彦俊演的并不像鱼，哪有鱼是直立行走的？陈立农忍住没有说，决定趴在地上做一条认真的‘鱼’。

一条认真的‘鱼’双手并在身侧，然后在地毯上匍匐前进，更像一条毛毛虫。推开门的范丞丞见到这个场景突然笑出声，陈立农立马撑起手臂从地毯上爬起来，而一旁的林彦俊仍在‘直立行走’。

这样的场景范丞丞见过不止一次，自从陈立农需要拍电影开始上表演课后，每次他推开门都能见到各式各样诡异的场景。

比如昨天就看见‘两张被台风刮跑的宣传单’，其中那个叫陈立农的‘宣传单’就正好把他撞到摔一跤。

身为经纪人的范丞丞不会去质疑自己不熟的领域，比如表演课这个东西。而且林彦俊还是陈立农亲口点名的老师。但每次上课都是与电影角色无关的表演，就突然有种对方是在‘混吃混喝’的想法滋生出来。

“不好意思老师，我们要赶行程了，今天的课就到这里吧。”范丞丞开口打断了还沉浸在自己表演里的人。

林彦俊闻声停止了动作，偏头看向早就站在一旁脱离了状态的陈立农，随即点点头，走到教室的一角开始收拾包包。

“还有不到二十天的时间就进组了，你确定不换老师？”

出了表演室，范丞丞看向身边正在擦汗的陈立农。

小屁孩是他第一个正式接手带的艺人，虽然出道时间不长，也才一年而已，但小屁孩对自己的规划十分明确，更是对未来充满野心。

所以他不懂，公司好不容易争取到的第一个电影资源，怎么就找了一个不靠谱的表演老师？每天抽空窝在这间教室两三个小时，就光演那些跟电影角色挂不上钩的东西？

“啊？”陈立农脚步一顿，随后又立马跟上范丞丞的步伐，“为什么要换？”

表演课上了快半个月，这是他第一次听到经纪人提出疑问。

“剧本他都看过了，这半个月不是学‘被台风刮跑的宣传单’就是学‘被兽夹伤到的老虎’，你是男主角啊，学这些有什么用？”

憋了半个月，堵在范丞丞胸口的一口气终于得以抒发，“而且他都不是科班出身，我就不明白了，为什么你不能找个专业一点的老师帮助你？”

“他很专业啊。”陈立农并不在意经纪人质疑的话，擦干汗水将毛巾搭在肩头，“我从小就看他的戏长大的。”

“啊？”这回该轮到范丞丞不明白了，“他不是只拍过几部电视剧吗？”而且收视率还不高。

“还拍过很多小众跟独立电影啦。”

而且大部分是没有上过院线的那种，不过有幸的是陈立农都看过，因为小时候家里就是开录像厅。

“但是这部电影是商业片啊，要跟随主流。”

“安啦，我相信他。”

走道里的两个人边说边消失在尽头，林彦俊从表演室那条门缝里渐渐展露出全脸，麻木空洞的双瞳出现一丝不安。

//、一只孔雀//

“不对。”

陈立农刚张开手臂，林彦俊立马开口否决了他。

“你要记住，只有雄性孔雀才会开屏，它们跳舞开屏不是为了漂亮或者供人观看，是为了炫耀自己的魅力，来吸引雌性孔雀交配。”

林彦俊在上课的时候习惯戴上一副金丝边眼镜，加上表情严肃，威严感十足，“再来。”

陈立农忍不住吞了唾沫，小心翼翼的盯着镜子里的林老师，紧张的四肢僵硬。

“你等等。”大抵是看不下去了，林彦俊走到表演室角落拿起手机，打开音乐软件挑了一首旋律禁欲抑制歌词暧昧挑逗的粤语歌。

男人的嗓音妖冶低沉，林彦俊来到他旁边，微微扬起下巴勾出浅笑，缓慢的跳着无章法的舞步，既高傲又诱惑。

“你是孔雀，是百鸟之王。”

陈立农沉浸在对方的‘孔雀开屏’里，突地下巴被挑起，耳边骤然响起林彦俊的低语，他这才发现对方不知什么时候绕到了自己的背后。

“现在我是你的情敌，跟你争同一只雌性孔雀，想办法压过我。”

“呃我……”

他转身，一双长腿将自己绊了一跤，也压在了林彦俊身上。

有些窘迫，陈立农试图缓和气氛：“这样……算不算压倒了？”

“你说呢？”林彦俊冷冷开口，接着沉默了几秒，将压在身上的人推开，“……不然你换个老师吧？”

“为什么？”陈立农不解，从地毯上爬起来。

“我也想问你为什么。”林彦俊缓缓起身，盘腿坐在地上盯着地毯，“我已经退出娱乐圈三年了，没什么能教你的。”

自十二岁那年进组拍戏，到二十三岁悄无声息的离开娱乐圈，十一年的时间就像在做梦一样。

童星在那个圈子存活率极低，林彦俊算是幸运的那类，十八岁那年他转型开始拍电影，因为‘太有想法’，他接的几乎是不能上院线的独立电影。

但他认为独立电影虽然小众，却比商业片有深度内涵的多。他算是娱乐圈内第一个年龄最小的独立电影先驱者，不过中间因为一些纠纷跟原先的公司打官司，再加上没什么作品上得了台面，观众自然而然的也将他渐渐淡忘。

现实就是这样残酷的，跟不上主流的人就要被淘汰。

这三年他恢复了正常人的生活，虽然偶尔会有一两个人认出他，但说的都是他十八岁前拍的电视剧。

没人记得林彦俊为独立电影付出了多少，更没人看过他拍的那些‘上不了台面’的电影，就连如今发达的网络也几乎找不到那些电影的资源。

就是这么可笑又可悲。

“可是……”陈立农在他身边蹲下，“我只相信你能教我啊。”

额间渗出薄薄一层汗水的男孩笑颜逐开，就像第一次在表演室见面那样，冲他弯腰礼貌的笑道：林老师你好，我是你的影迷噢。

//、一个杀手//

陈立农接拍的第一部电影是演一个杀手，导演是去年在国外电影节上获得奖项的新晋导演，女主角也是线上当红小花，而且重点是，它是一部商业片。

所以当林彦俊听到娱乐圈旧友告知对方要请自己当表演老师时，他心里顿时冒出了三个字：耍我呢？

不过之前因为投资独立电影还欠下一笔钱，林彦俊在得知每节课的价格后，犹豫了半天终于答应下来。

他从没有教过别人表演，一来自己不是科班出身，二来他出演的独立电影大部分都不是具有戏剧性的角色，于是他抱着‘耍什么名堂’的心情开始了人生第一堂表演课。

“你怎么理解这个角色？”

林彦俊花了两天时间看完了对方的剧本。

“很冷血也很矛盾。”陈立农老实回答。

“还有呢？”

“……呃，很酷？”

岂止酷，林彦俊想，简直是酷到暴毙。

首先角色背景很吸引人，但剧情设定很有问题。男主的职业是杀手，一个为了钱可以虐杀普通人拍下视频供变态有钱人观赏的暗网杀手，剧本也为背后金主与杀手组织构架出了一个强大又复杂的背景。结果里面的恋爱戏份超出了故事本身吸引人的设定，男主直接成了恋爱脑的‘霸道杀手’。而且他还听说，电影里友情客串的演员个个都是当红演员，都是商业片的惯用套路，只为捧红一个没有演技的小鲜肉。

但好像现在大家就爱这套。

林彦俊其实写了整整三页的角色扩展，可他到现在都没有拿出来给陈立农看过。

写角色扩展是他自己的习惯，大约是从十六岁开始吧，有个导演说他演绎的角色太过‘肤浅’，于是自那时候开始，他每接一部作品都会花几天时间写下角色扩展。

角色扩展正如字面意思，从剧本里的一句对白或者某个细节里扩展这个角色的过往以及内心，以此来丰富整个角色，让角色不再单薄肤浅。

对于林彦俊来讲，一个演员要对自己的角色深信不疑，更要相信‘他’的存在，这便是入戏的开始。

“你怎么理解杀手的？”

“你如何解释虐杀普通人拍下视频跟观看杀人视频取得变态快感这两种行为？”

他们的第一堂课是在对话中度过，林彦俊问了陈立农很多问题。

“你相信现在还有杀手的存在吗？”

“你见没见过杀手？”

但有一部分问题几乎是围绕着‘杀手’展开，陈立农被问的措手不及，甚至无法挤出只字片语来回答。

对于无数个普通人来讲，‘杀手’这种职业只会在电视电影小说里出现，现实？陈立农皱了皱眉，心想保镖跟安保人员倒是见过很多个。

“如果不当偶像，你会选择杀手这个职业吗？”

这是最后一个关于‘杀手’的问题。

“不会。”陈立农斩钉截铁的回答了这个问题。

林彦俊垂下眸子抿了抿嘴唇，半顷后，他轻笑道：“我怎么教你？”

连试着骗自己都不会，他该怎么教这个偶像相信自己就是杀手呢？

//、一条蛇//

“可是……我只相信你能教我啊。”

“……你还有多久进组？”

“不到二十天，最快两个星期后。”

也不知道是中了邪还是鬼上身，林彦俊听到那句‘相信他’的话后，起身把藏在包包里半个月的角色扩展扔给了陈立农。

“这个是角色扩展，你有空就看看，如果你的理解跟我不一样，可以拿红笔圈出来写上注解。”

今天的课程算是结束了，他拿起包包准备离开表演室，手指触到门板时又忍不住转身叮嘱了一句：“越快越好，看完我们再一起讨论。”

“好。”

陈立农捏着那三页纸张笑的粲然。

老师交代的话，就算是忙了一天的行程也会照做不误。

第二天，陈立农便将挤满红字的角色扩展递给了林彦俊。

年轻人也挺有自己的想法，林彦俊不怕陈立农与自己意见不同，两人靠在表演室的镜子前开始讨论起来。

他们在讨论如何把一个冷酷无情的杀手合理化成一个恋爱脑的霸道杀手。

这很强人所难，林彦俊习惯把不能融入角色拓展的BUG丢给编剧或导演一起讨论。但陈立农不行，因为他是新人。

新人是弱势群体，不管在哪个圈子，如果新人想继续玩下去，就必须要需要遵守游戏规则，更何况是形同大染缸的娱乐圈？

林彦俊觉得自己不说陈立农也能懂，因为新人也正是在吃苦的阶段。

“我觉得杀手也是人，也要吃喝拉撒睡。”

两人在男主没办法下手杀了女主的剧情里止步不前，陈立农索性换了个思路，“去掉杀手这个身份，其实Leo跟我们一样，他一定会对某一个人心动。”

急速涌进的思维斗争瞬间消失，林彦俊愣了两秒，有些讶异这番言论。

他只想过如何把角色由简化繁，却从没想过角色也可以有繁化简。原来轻松剥掉杀手的外衣，简化的Leo可以很快套在陈立农身上。

林彦俊点点头，将角色扩展叠好压在地毯上：“那就试试吧？”电影本身就是套着杀手设定的偶像剧，只要感情部分处理的够好，应该没什么太大的问题，“从第一场你跟女主角的对手戏开始，把我想象成那个让你心动的那个人。”

陈立农翻着剧本的动作稍稍一顿，接着轻声‘嗯’了一句，压下正在胸腔内狂欢起舞的心跳。

表演室里的光线渐渐暗下，第一场对手戏是Leo抹黑潜入女主的家里杀人，林彦俊躺在地毯上，感觉到Leo正在缓缓靠近。

手起刀落，BUG一样的刀光闪过双眼让他惊醒，不存在的刀尖偏离轨道，顺着他的颈动脉滑破脖子右侧一层薄薄的肌肤。Leo灼热的气息扑面而来，将彼此卷入危险又暧昧的梦境。

他僵在床上，害怕一个细微的动作或声音会让Leo的刀锋偏向自己。

然而原本应该邪魅一笑就该跳窗离开的Leo没有马上离开，他的眼眸被温热的手指抚上，像有一条蜿蜒起伏的蛇，一寸寸顺着鼻尖、下颚、嘴唇到喉结爬过。

老师，看见心动的人不会就那样一笑了之。

Leo似乎在说什么，但Leo的嘴唇没有动，那张嘴唇隔着不到三厘米的距离似乎要吐出信子。

//、一个俗人//

林彦俊发火了，第一次在陈立农面前发火。

虽然他在工作面前一向认真严谨，但发火这种失控的情绪却极少出现。

这场戏是男主救了女主，为了躲开追杀，男主带着女主藏在高处危险的地方，女主因为惧高，自然而然的发了身体接触把男主抱的紧紧。

他们踩在墙角边的‘人’字梯上试戏，然而陈立农又不按章法出牌，底下那帮不存在的杀手还没离开，那家伙便突然低头亲了他脖子，还企图强吻他。

两人差点从‘人’字梯上摔下来，林彦俊爬下梯子将剧本甩在了陈立农的脸上，开始发火。

“你在乱演什么啊？！”他想发火，一时间却挤出这七个字。

“我没有乱演啊……”陈立农捡起剧本，扶着‘人’字梯，垂下一双无辜的小狗眼，“在那种环境下，Leo肯定是想亲近喜欢的人，这是杀手的浪漫嘛，又危险又刺激。”

“那你在片场也要这样演吗？”想到刚才在梯子顶端的场景，林彦俊的心情禁不住更加火大，“你以为人家女主角不会告你性骚扰吗？”

“不会啊……”

“那你就尽管试试，看看人家是发律师函告你还是直接在网络上曝光你。”

现在的偶像是怎么回事？仗着自己长得帅就可以肆无忌惮的吃人豆腐吗？林彦俊摸了摸脖子，似乎那一吻仍残留余温。

“老师，我是说我在片场不会这样演。”陈立农露出自己的招牌笑容。

“……”

“我第一次演戏可能不知道该怎么发挥，但是老师你会指导我的不足啊，像刚才……刚才老师说不好，那我在片场就不会这样演了。”

对啊，他是老师啊，专门拿钱教他怎么演戏改进演技的老师啊。这家伙，搅得他开始有些精神恍惚了，好像自己发火很理亏似的。

“……好了，休息一下再继续吧。”

林彦俊行至表演室一角坐下，陈立农很识相的递来一瓶未开封的水。

“老师刚才生气了吗？”他弯着一双无辜的笑眼问。

仍不在状态的老师接过水，没有回答这个问题。

“其实我有认真研究过老师的电影，我知道你之前要我演的那些东西是为了什么。”陈立农靠在墙边，俯视着拧瓶盖的林彦俊。

‘被台风刮跑的宣传单’是Leo穷途末路的人生写照，‘被兽夹伤到的老虎’是Leo叛逃杀手集团时的状态，‘为了吸引异性而开屏的孔雀’是Leo吸引女主必备的精神，而‘一只在水里游来游去的鱼’则是与女主相爱后轻快自在的感官。

他都知道，对方上的每一堂课都不是没有意义的。

“是哦。”林彦俊扯了扯唇角，笑不出来，“不过我还是认为，你应该换个老师。”

这很偏门，偏门到林彦俊都怀疑如果说出来的话，可能连他自己都不会相信的程度，于是便索性只做不说。

他真的不相信自己能教会一个小鲜肉如何出演商业片。

将年轻气盛最美好的年华投身在与众不同中，还以为自己就是沧海遗珠，现在冷静了三年，再想想，如果能回到过去，他不一定会重蹈覆辙。

所以什么沧海遗珠，他不过是一个取舍不当的俗人，是买椟还珠罢了。

//、一朵花//

一个失败的人只会教授自己失败的经历，最后连同失败的路也会异途同归。

从一开始陈立农找自己做老师，他就是这么认为。

“老师是在怀疑自己吗？”陈立农看着那瓶被拧开又拧紧的水，歪头靠着墙壁问道：“还是在怀疑我？”

对方正是自己当初年轻气盛的年纪，那是怀疑自己吗？林彦俊怔了几秒，握着瓶身的五指缓缓挤压发出低闷的声响。

“对于所有人来讲，所谓的成功就是名利双收，我也是这么认为。”年轻气盛的少年依在墙边，像是一朵正在开往高处的花，“但是对我眼中的老师来讲，成功应该不止这样。”

是吗？成功不止这样吗？

林彦俊叹了口气，放下手里的水瓶抬头看向陈立农：“你想说什么？”是想跟那些偶尔冒出的路人一样啪啪按几下键盘怜悯他一番吗？

失败的人需要怜悯吗？需要一个正在往高处爬的臭小子假惺惺的怜悯吗？

“我不知道我想说什么。”陈立农加深了笑容，双手背在身后的墙壁上，“但是我真的很想把自己眼睛给老师，让老师看看你在我眼里有多么不同。”

“你所谓的不同，就是在娱乐圈里销声匿迹？”

林彦俊被那抹笑容刺的有些发痛，其实三年的沉淀根本不够用，他还是耿耿于怀自己的全身投入得不到一丝水花。

“老师，我不是在说这个。”陈立农觉得浑身是刺的林彦俊莫名可爱，娱乐圈有多少人曾一石激起千层浪激后又跟着销声匿迹的呢？答案是数都数不过来。没人会在意，这也并不是与众不同。

“你到底想说什么？”林彦俊有些不耐烦了。

这家伙到底是想嘲笑他还是想怜悯他？

陈立农咬了咬下唇，收敛了笑意：“……这么说吧，我并没有把你想象成心动的对象。”

这句话光听字面意思好像挺无情的。

“因为我喜欢你的每个角色，喜欢你的每一句台词，喜欢你在电影里的画面，每一帧每一格我都记得。”

但其实他是林彦俊最狂热的影迷，他收藏了林彦俊每一部电影的DVD碟片，他还把林彦俊的照片放大洗出来贴在房间，他是他的偶像。

直到他把林彦俊请来给，一对一给自己上表演课……

原来真实具象的人站在自己面前，远比虚无缥缈的电影跟照片来的更可怕。

真的太可怕了，可怕到陈立农几次试戏都控制不住脱离了剧本。

“所以老师在我眼里很不同。”就像他刚刚说的那样，如果可以，他恨不得把自己的眼睛借给林彦俊看看，“这份不同只此一份，不是名利双收可以做到的，也不会有第二人做到。”

……是，是褒奖啊。

迟了三年的褒奖。

林彦俊咽下唾液，看着缓缓靠近的陈立农，觉得异常口渴。

再不会有人比他更渴望得到这种褒奖了。

如果过往注定是失败，又注定无法回到过去重新选择，而振作下去的唯一药剂不是怜悯，是这种拨开疑惑的肯定。

肯定过去的一切不是浪费。他需要别人帮自己一起肯定。

像一朵换季即将凋零的花，看见一朵正在开往高处的花对他说：你是我在春季见过开的最美的花。

//、一条龙//

林彦俊不知道自己对陈立农是什么样的感情。

也许对方是唯一能肯定自己的人，又也许对方是能付高薪学费的人，更或许对方是能搅乱自己思维的人，总之他对陈立农的感情开始变得复杂。

不过仔细想想，可能一开始就很复杂了。

他抱着赚外快的想法写了三页的角色拓展，又藏了角色拓展拐弯抹角的走偏门路径，最后因为对方跟经纪人说‘相信他’开始害怕，害怕自己教不了对方，压抑了三年的疑惑开始渐渐动摇，岌岌可危。

即便放逐了自己三年，他还是觉得人是自然界中最复杂的生物。索性不去想了，徒添烦恼。

时间有条不紊的前进着。

“等会我要去机场了。”陈立农放下剧本，突然提起自己的行程，“大后天回国就直接进组。”

“嗯。”

时间一直都是向前行走，从不会为谁任性停留。没想到今天居然是最后一堂课。林彦俊接过剧本，发现页面停留在他们刻意跳过的那场对手戏上——

Leo的双眼被致盲武器所伤，两名搭档为救他而亡。穷途末路之时，Leo让女主在杀手集团旧址布下埋伏，自己则学习蝙蝠用声波识物的办法练习枪法，决定将boss引到旧址，一起同归于尽。临近决战，被Leo赶跑的女主悄悄回到旧址密室，与Leo发生了关系，也单方面宣布要与他同生共死。

“那别耽误时间了，开始最后一场试戏吧。”

林彦俊说完，捡起一旁的眼罩替陈立农戴上，“记住我跟你说的，看不见就用听的跟摸的。”

还未来得及有所反应的陈立农被蒙上眼睛，他不知道最后一场试戏是那场戏，Leo眼盲后的戏份虽然占剧本比例不高，但也有好几场，他拿不定试的是哪场。

林彦俊将他扶起，他的手指触到镜子前的桌面，接着林彦俊便离开，整个表演室只剩下笃笃的脚步声。

桌面上没有任何东西。直到脚步声停顿，陈立农便深呼吸一口气，在桌上摸索了一阵，很快就摸到一柄枪身。

M1911A1型手枪，全长近两百毫米左右，七发弹匣。他抓起不存在的子弹开始上膛。

表演室的门被打开又关上，好像还有反锁的声音，笃笃的脚步声再次从背后响起，由远而近。

Leo来不及将七颗子弹全部上膛，他快速装好三颗子弹，在脚步靠近自己之前转身举枪。

比作手枪的指尖抵到一处光洁的额头，一只温热的手掌握住枪身，将枪口至额头滑向鼻梁，又移到鼻尖。途经了山川秀美的风景，枪口停在两片嘴唇上，最后被柔软的包裹住。

舌尖转动挑逗着指尖，陈立农只听见细微的水渍声，呼吸由缓变急。

握住枪身的那只手从Leo手里夺过手枪，好似真正存在那样，陈立农还听见了‘啪’的一声，是枪掉在地上的声音。

他被推向身后的桌子，那只手又抓住他的手背移向更绮丽的风景。

这里是眼睛，是一汪清泉；泉边植被丛生，水质透亮澄清，一如他第一次在电影里看见林彦俊的眼部特写。

这里是嘴巴，是绵绵山丘；地面走势起伏，细砂厚实绵柔，一如他第一次在电影里看见林彦俊在深思咬唇。

还有，还有走过一条畅通的马路，陈立农被牵引到了一处平地。

隔着衬衫布料，指腹下不确定的触感隐隐挺立，原来是橘子园。刚丰收的果实在他的指下凸起。

他还没来得及采撷，又被牵引而下，前往更神秘的地带。神秘地带需路过一处不平坦的地段，那是仍保持健身习惯的成果，线条分明的腹肌像DJ控制器上的launchpad，他指尖稍稍一压，这具身体的主人便呼吸急促放出细小的喘息。

没能尽兴，按在手背上的力道将他押到最终目的地。

安眠的龙被两只交叠的大掌覆盖，它敏感的睁开双眼，眯眼享受起揉捏，喉咙里发出猫儿舒服的咕噜咕噜声。

//、万物皆可//

Leo什么也看不见，他戴着眼罩任由主人带路，用触感，用听觉，游遍钟灵毓秀的景色，一处不落。

耳边是靡靡之音，他侧头噙住潺潺不绝的源头，贝齿轻咬在嘟嘟的山丘上。

山丘里爬出一条没有毒牙的蛇，紧紧缠着，一点一点，把山丘衬的山温水软。

如此景致，只需切身体验。他单手稳稳攀上林彦俊衬衫的纽扣，才解开几颗，便又迫不及待的入侵橘子园内，摘取最饱满的果实。

指尖捻上汁水饱满的果实，林彦俊闷哼一声，撑着桌面，担心身体的全部重量压在陈立农身上。

而入侵者不管不顾，指腹肆磨，娇艳欲滴的果实随着掌心的龙一并胀大，接着全球气候变暖，黏腻的汗水渗出地球表面，濡湿了内地核三层。

茫茫宇宙里，人人卑微如一粒尘埃。

而他们动情时，整颗星球开始万物生长，是至死不渝的时刻。

这个时刻来的突然，林彦俊只觉得天旋地转，不知自己何时被翻身压在桌上。

“怎么反锁了？”门外一阵小小的骚动，接着响起急促的敲门声，经纪人范丞丞的声音穿破门板：“有人吗？有没有人在里面？”

林彦俊的身体一瞬僵住，他摘下遮住陈立农视线的眼罩，情欲染红的双颊云蒸霞蔚。

“你知不知道自己在做什么？”他的嗓音低哑，说完又被陈立农作乱的手指捏住了臀肉。闷哼出匣，他咬唇故作镇定。

还未适应了有光线的表演室，陈立农眯了眯眼，贴在臀肉上的手指依依不舍的向上滑走，探入衬衫底下。

“……我在做，一个杀手该做的事。”

陈立农的语调似有若无，指尖游走过林彦俊的腰侧，引来一阵欢愉的轻颤。

身下的人想，是陈立农在演杀手Leo，还是杀手Leo在演陈立农呢？

「我没有乱演啊。」

「这是杀手的浪漫嘛，又危险又刺激。」

好像都可以。林彦俊释然，僵着的身体即刻解封，缠上陈立农的腰身。

表演室变幻交融，没有时间，没有日夜，只有天地初开时的暮雨翻云。

门外的敲门声渐渐消失，躺在墙角被主人调成振动的手机亮了又暗，暗了又亮。但这并不重要了。

//、一个番外//

林彦俊正坐在车上专心看着路口的红灯，一旁的手机突然振动，亮起的屏幕跳出两条短信。

「Leo：老师，我最近又接了部新戏。」

「Leo：薪酬不变，后天下午见。」

//、两个番外//

「Evan：好。」

「Evan：^ ^ 」

亮起的手机放在书桌上，它的旁边还摆着陈立农出演的第一个电影剧本，

主人正在餐厅煮咖啡。窗外突起一阵风翻乱了剧本，页面上写着：男主角叫Leo，女主角叫Evan。

 

 

 

*END

*Evan是中性名，吧？

*bml，dbq我真的开车很废。


End file.
